Nanao Ise
Summary Nanao Ise (伊勢 七緒, Ise Nanao) is the co-lieutenant of the First Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, and Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 7-C | 7-C, Unknown with Shinken Hakkyōken Name: Nanao Ise Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, Co-lieutenant of the First Division, Former lieutenant of the 8th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost her speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Barrier Creation, Attack Reflection and Absorption with Shinken Hakkyōken, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Town level+ (Should be comparable to other lieutenants like Momo and Rangiku) | Town level+, Unknown with Shinken Hakkyōken (Was able to cut Lille even though he was intangible, the Shinken Hakkyōken redirect the opponents attacks back at them) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to a 4th seat Shinigami who could react to and block an attack from Orihime. Was barely able to keep up with Shunsui and Ukitake as she stated they were way too fast) | Relativistic (Kept up with Shunsui, was also complemented by him to have improved) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Town Class+ | Town Class+, Unknown with Shinken Hakkyōken Durability: Unknown, possibly Town level+ (Should be comparable to other lieutenants) | Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Zanpakutō, Hundreds of meters with Kidō Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Shinken Hakkyōken and books Intelligence: Gifted. Nanao is able to create new Kidōs in mere moments by herself, do Shunsui's paperwork and graduated from the academy with Kidō only Weaknesses: She has never done battle on her own, and she seems to be afraid of fighting with a sword and to being cut by her opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinken Hakkyōken Shikai Special Ability: ''' Shinken Hakkyōken the Ise family Zanpakuto was a blade that is normally incapable of being used for standard combat purposes, The blade itself is only effective against beings that could be considered godly such as Lille Barro. It reflects the power of the god back upon themselves and disperse said power in 8 direction. File:651Shinken Hakkyoken.png|Shinken Kakkyoken File:Shinken_Hakkyōken_Dispersing.png| Lille's arm getting dispersed Kidō * '''Hakudan Keppeki: Nanao creates a protective wall adorned with the emblem of the Kidō Corps encircling the kanji for "one", which can completely prevent the entry of any Quincy power for a limited period of time. It was created with traces of Quincy Reiatsu. * Hexagon Barrier: An unnamed barrier created by Nanao. It was noted by Jugram Haschwalth to contain a trap within it. File:Hakuden_Keppeki.png|Hakudan Keppeki File:Hexagons_Barrier.png|Unnamed Hexagon Barrier Key: Pre-Timeskip | Thousand Year Blood War Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shinigami Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spirits Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7